


Escape

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Three people, four identities, one small cell. No, it doesn't go like that.





	Escape

Luthor was the leader of the planet's most powerful nation. Superman was the world's most powerful and beloved hero. Lois Lane was snooping around where she shouldn't have. The cell in the alien ship was too small for the three of them, but they weren't being tortured and the ship wasn't raining fire over the planet, just threatening to. As botched first contacts went, it wasn't too bad.

"It's your fault, you know."

Lois rolled her eyes. Trust Luthor to be petty while the world's fate was at stake.

"No, I don't know, Luthor. Last time I checked, you were the one who tried to hack into their computers _during the first five minutes of our first contact_."

Then, of course, Lex did bring the worst out of her husband.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't know how to disrupt the power dampeners that are keeping you as useless as always, would I?"

"If you hadn't, neither of us would be here."

"You _are_ a Boy Scout, aren't you? Intelligence is the basis of diplomacy."

"They came in peace, Luthor."

"Do they look peaceful to you?"

"You began it."

"Did not. There, I just broke the circuit. Take your useless powers again and get us out of here so Lane can write about how I saved your ass -and the world- yet again."

"You mean how you endangered it. Move aside, Ms. Kent, the shrapnel from the door might be dangerous."

_Move aside, Ms. Kent_? Lois stifled the desire to kick Clark on his shins and stepped behind him, where Lex had already taken cover. Lex smiled at her, making her want to gouge her own eyes, kill him, and take a shower. 

Clark shattered the cell's door with a careful punch.

"Stay here, I will search for a lifeboat to bring you back to Earth."

"Keep dreaming, alien. There is strategically critical technology I need to look at. We'll go this way."

Lois waited until she could no longer hear their constant, faint bickering, picked another direction, and went looking for her story.


End file.
